The Gryffindor Apprentice
by Shywerewolf
Summary: After the war, Hermione becomes Snape's apprentice. Will she be successful? Ignoring Snape and Lupin's deaths in DH.
1. Recruiting 'Mione

Hermione hovered at her desk at the end of potions, a roll of parchment held tightly in her hand.

" Granger," barked Snape. He still had a temper, even after Pomfrey had saved his life with anti venom. "Is there any reason you are skulking around my classroom?"

Hermione gulped, fear driving through her. But then she raised herself, standing straighter, shoulders back, head up.

" Actually Sir, I was wondering, could you have a look at this?"

Handing him the scroll, she waited for his fathomless eyes to scan the parchment.

" Albus, Minerva and Remus all want me to accept you as an apprentice?" He said, more to himself than to her.

" Miss Granger, I shall think about it. After the end of them feast, I will find you and tell you. Now leave."

Hermione exited the room, a joyful smile playing on her lips. Perhaps she wasn't really leaving Hogwarts. She knew she had the right NEWTs for almost every subject, except History Of a Magic, but who cared about Bloodshot the Third's final battle? All she had to do now was find Lupin and Mcgonnagal and tell them.

o0o

She knocked twice on Remus' wooden door.

" Come in," a bright voice welcomed from inside

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of Remus Lupin, looking tired as always, a at his desk with a mug of hot chocolate.

" How'd it go, 'Mione?"

" He said he'd think about it, Professor."

Remus chuckled.

" Call me Remus outside of class, please."

Remus was not killed by the death eater, as the curse narrowly missed him, Tonks, however, was dead, leaving Remus to cope with full moon AND looking after a young child. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped of course, but they had classes most of the day.

" So, you may not be leaving Hogwarts for good then. I've always said you are the brightest witch of your age!"

Hermione blushed at his praise.

O0O

The end of term feast was different to any other feast at Hogwarts. The teachers sat with the students at their house tables, so Hermione ended up in between Remus and Ginny, and across from Dumbledore and Ron. The four house banners hung all over the Great Hall, and a shower of rubies, emeralds, topazes and sapphires rained down on them, but did not hit the ground. Everyone exchanged conversations over what jobs in the wizarding world they wanted.

" I want to play for the Holyhead Harpies" said Ginny. No one was surprised; Ginny was a fantastic chaser.

" Well..." Began Neville, trailing off.

" Go on, Neville, " encouraged Dumbledore.

" Sprout wants me to assist her with the first, second, third and fourth year Herbology." He beamed with pride as everyone smiled and nodded their head.

Hermione looked down at her plate of chocolate cake, and began picking at it with her spoon.

" 'Mione, is there something you're not telling us?" Asked Harry curiously.

" I might be Snape's apprentice." She whispered.

"Come again?" Said Ron.

" I might be Snape's apprentice." She said slowly and clearly.

Ron looked like a child who's hand was caught in the chocolate tin. His mouth gaped in shock.

" Snape... Apprentice, you?"

" Oh, thanks, Ronald!" Said Hermione sarcastically.

" Close your mouth, Ron, you'll catch flies," said Ginny, smirking.

Just then, a tall dark, hard to miss character swooped over from the Slytherin table, over to the Gryffindor's.

" Granger, I wish to speak to you."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but then winced in pain; Ginny had kicked him under the table.

Together, the Slytherin Bat and the Gryffindor Girl exited the hall, leaving several students looking flabbergasted.

Snape lead her into his dungeon.

" Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Miss Granger, I haven't opened my mouth."

" you, Professor, are a saviour! Ron was about to yell and make a scene!"

Snape muttered something that sounded like " Typical Weasley."

" Miss Granger, I have looked over your OWL and NEWT results, your previous work on potions, and some of your potion essays. I have sorted for you to help work with the younger student, that is those under fourth year, and be my apprentice. If you follow me, I shall show you your private quarters, until the castle sprouts something new."

o0o

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. She wanted to jump up and down, and sing various Muggle songs. She couldn't do this, as Snape would think her irresponsible

" Your quarters will be shared with mine."

Snape's deep voice snapped Hermione out of her giddiness.

He lead her down a winding passageway, and into a large room. The walls were covered from top to bottom in books. Two large leather chairs stood in front of a roaring fire, separated by a sleek, oak table.

" This is the living area. If you wish to read any of the books, feel free. You are of age."

The next room was smaller than the first. A dining room and kitchenette. The surfaces were all black, obviously.

" If you have work to do, or do not feel like going to the hall, come here for something."

The next room was black and green tiles.

" this is the laboratory. You are not allowed in here without my explicit permission , understood?"

" Understood, sir."

He took her back into the living area, and into a large room. The room had a large desk, perfect for spreading notes on, a four poster, much like the one in her dormitory, a shelf as long as a wall, and a door on the opposite side.

" your bathroom it's through that door. My room is next door. Again, you are not allowed to enter without my explicit permission, but if I am ill, or in danger of any form, the barrier will lift. Also, because you are now a teacher, you will have all the necessary passwords. The Gryffindor Tower is Hippogriff. The Hufflepuff's is Mandrake. The Ravenclaw answer is a circle, and the Slytherin dungeon is Salazar."

o0o.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She wasn't leaving Hogwarts. She would teach.


	2. Announcements and lesson plans

"I don't get it though. Why Snape?" Asked Ron.

" Well, I like Transfiguration, Charms and everything else, but I think I want a challenge." Said Hermione. " Oh, Ron, send your family my love, I might come back for Christmas."

She hugged her friends, then made her way back to the castle with Neville.

" So, Mudblood," drawled a familiar, silky voice.

" Malfoy." Hermione said calmly. " I don't think you should try my patience; you'll end up with another broken nose."

Neville spluttered with laughter as Malfoy's cheeks glowed pink.

" Ok, Hermione, then. I thought I should let you know, I'm staying as assistant Charms professor."

" Don't think for a minute that you can take points of for nothing. I'll just add them on again. I have the authority to do that, just like fifth year,"

She turned to walk of, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

" Sorry, you know for before."

Hermione, understanding, nodded her head.

O0O

At the teachers table, Hermione took her seat between Severus and Remus.

" Severus, you are smiling. What have you done? Have you poisoned my food? Mountain troll in my quarters? Sleeping draughts in my coffee?"

" All tempting ideas, Hermione, but no. Tomorrow is the first day of lessons. See those first years? I get to scare them into oblivion tomorrow."

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head. She then turned to Remus.

" How was full moon?"

"Same as usual. Tired, moody, aching for chocolate."

"That explains the two slices of triple chocolate cake, chocolate sauce and chocolate ice cream "

o0o

Dumbledore stood up, and the ferocious chatter of the students died down.

"Now, before we go to our dorms, I have several announcements to make several announcements. Please welcome Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor Draco Malfoy, and last but certainly not least, Professor Hermione Granger"

Loud applause erupted from the Gryffindor Table, quickly followed by the others.

Minutes later, she, Draco and Snape were walking down to her quarters.

" Hermione Heaven!" Draco exclaimed as he saw the walls of books in the sitting area.

Laughing, they all sat down. Hermione left the room and soon returned with three cups of tea.

" Resourceful" said Snape, taking a sip. " Wait here, I have your plans for tomorrow."

He crossed the room in three long strides, returning with a wad of parchment for Hermione. His thin hand had scrawled lessons for the next day.

" 9 am, Potions with second year Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Break, with patrol in the fourth floor corridors. Free period, let me guess, you scaring the living day lights out of the First years?"

Snape nodded, smirking slyly.

" Ok, afternoon lesson one, potions with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fourth year. Last lesson, Free Period. Wait, what does H.R mean?"

" Help Remus."

" With what?"

" He has several jinxes he wants you to demonstrate, as he has never been good and hexes and jinxes."

"Ok, but with what year."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin Sixth year. Unlucky for you."

Hermione squinted slightly, and jerked her head to the side.

"Sorry, but what's unlucky about that?"

" I know for a fact that half of them fancy you."

" Oh, great!" She said, sarcasm biting her words.

Malfoy had slipped through the door, just like a... Ferret.


	3. Hermione's Fist Day

Hermione awoke to the sound of a door banging shut. Her door. On her bedside table, a large mug of hot chocolate and a plate of toast were laid next to a note saying: "You're going to need a good breakfast. Merlin help you. Try not to go insane. S.S"

She grinned as she took a huge gulp of hot, creamy chocolate. Like the food in the hall, it disappeared as soon as she was finished.

I0I

The oak doors of her wardrobe opened. She decided on a white blouse, black trousers, black heels and a long, black, flowing robe. She spread her day-wear on her freshly made bed, and hopped in the shower. Overnight, as it seemed, the house elves had put her strawberry scented bath products in the cupboard, along with her favourite perfumes. After magically drying her hair, she pulled it into a long Dutch braid.

I0I

" Not bad, Granger."

Snape looked at the girl, who, now a few inches taller, reached the base of his neck.

" I'm not a student anymore. Hermione will do."

"Severus."

They nodded curtly before making their way to the great hall.

Because they'd had their breakfast in the quarters, Mcgonnagall put them on time-table duty.

"If I do Slytherin and Gryffindor, you do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" She asked, receiving a small nod.

She began at the Gryffindor table, passing each slip of paper to each student. She earned several "Thank you, Professor."s, nods, and a lot of staring from the upper year boys.

The Slytherins weren't rude; they clearly respected her, as she was acquainted with Snape. The reactions were the same as with Gryffindor.

I0I

"Ready?"

"I was born ready."

Hermione entered the potions room. Several Slytherin girls were sat on the desks, gossiping. Most of the Ravenclaws were reading their potions volumes.

"Good morning." Hermione said loudly. " If you could make your way to your seats, the lesson can begin."

All the students looked up, and obeyed her words.

" First off, I am Professor Granger. If you need help with your potions, raise your hand. I won't give you the exact answer, but I can push you in the right direction. To start the year off, Professor Snape and I thought you could brew a simple Mild Pain Reducer. Could anyone tell me what this potion does.

Several people raised their hand.

"You. Miss-" she asked a tall, auburn haired Slytherin girl.

"Daniels, Professor. A Mild Pain Reducer lessens the pain of minor injuries, such as a Grade 1 sprained wrist, or a minor cut."

Hermione was impressed with this girl. She was reminded very much of herself.

" Thank you, Miss Daniels. Five points to Slytherin. The instructions are on page twenty eight , to thirty. If you are confused, there are several diagrams. If you require anything, feel free to ask. Any questions?" No one raised there hand, or uttered a word.

" Begin. You have one hour."

I0I

The hour passed quickly. Hermione helped a few Ravenclaw students with decent answers to their intricate questions.

"Time!"

Hermione began to inspect all the potions. They were all good attempts, but only a few really impressed her.

" Ok. Two house points to everyone, because all of you potions were good. And extra five to Miss Daniels, Mr Lewis, Mr Hopper and Miss Jones. Homework for today, an essay on the effects of Rose Water in a standard throat cooler. To be in next lesson. Clean your equipment and leave.

I0I

Hermione's patrols on the fourth floor were mostly uneventful, until she turned a corner, and saw two Ravenclaw seventh year boys duelling.

" Ten points each from Ravenclaw, and detention with me at six o'clock tonight. "

"But Professor, we have quidditch practice tonight." Argued the taller of the two.

" Then Ravenclaw team will be sorely disappointed." Hermione said calmly.

"You're only a year or two older than us, Professor. What makes you think that you can boss us around?" Complained the other stocky, freckled boy.

" That I am older. That I am a Professor. That I have the authority that you don't. Exit this corridor, and go to your head of house. That will be another ten points for cheek. Tut Tut. Move. NOW!" Her last outburst surprised the boys into running off. She caught the words: " She's good." And smirked with glee.

IOI.

During her free period, Hermione began marking several of the sixth year Hufflepuff's homework, which had been set over summer. As Snape opened the door, he glanced at the rest of the homework to be marked.

" Thanks," he said. " I'll take over now. How was your morning."

"Well, the second years weren't bad. A girl in your house, Lisa Daniels, was very good. She earned a total of twelve points. Everyone brewed a decent potion, so I gave them each two points."

"Not bad. The Gryffindor first years are ok. One or two need help, I'm sure we can fix that. Watch out for Beth Hayle, she's as sly as a fox."

" Noted. Ditto Alex Carl. He tried three times to slip more ingredients in his partner's potion. Took five from him. Ravenclaw aren't having a good day. I found two of them duelling on my patrols. Took ten each for duelling, then ten each for cheek. Between them, they've had more points deducted than given!"

They both ate a bowl of soup before returning to their lessons.

I0I

The fourth years streamed into the room. Chattering loudly. Hermione tried to get their attention several times, but failed miserably. She sent a red fire work in the air, which eventually caught their attention.

" Thank you. I am Professor Granger. Today, you shall all brew an advance bruise balm. You brewed something similar last year, I believe. Any questions?"

One Gryffindor boy raised his hand.

" Yes Mr Connor?"

" What if we need help?"

" Then I shall poke you in the right direction. Your forty five minutes begins now."

I0I

" I'm impressed. Let's see. Twenty points to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Mr Green and Mr Lawrence, an extra ten for your superb brewing. Homework. One foot on Bruise balms, Hand into Professor Snape next lesson. Class dismissed."

IOI

Remus flicked his wand at the door, which revealed Hermione in the doorway.

" Right. Now , Professor, cast a tickling hex at me."

Blue light shot from her wand, as Remus began spluttering and wriggling.

She cast another load of purple light, and Remus stopped.

" Thank you. Take a bow."

Hermione lowered her torso slightly, but quickly doubled over.

" A nifty little spell. Causes sharp pain in the abdomen. " Remus chuckled as Hermione straightened up. If looks could kill, he would be dead in a heartbeat.

Before exiting the classroom, Hermione flourished her wand and Remus stuck to the floor.

" If the sixth years remember anything, you should be fine."


	4. Comforting Care

At dinner that night, everyone was chattering about Hermione hexing Remus. Apparently, it took three students several attempts to undo her powerful jinx.

"I'm off." She said standing up.

In actual fact, she wanted to get as much marking done as possible.

While walking down the empty corridor, she heard a strangled cry.

Inside a broom cupboard sat a small Gryffindor girl. She had strawberry blond hair, which was clipped back from the front. Hermione sat down next to her.

" Hey, what's your name?" She asked with great concern.

" Layla Greeve." She said quietly.

" What's wrong, Layla?"

The girl looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I don't belong. Some older kids in Slytherin shoved me and called me Mudblood. I know what it means, because the Prefects told me. In potions, Professor Snape seemed to hate me more than anyone else. I just don't belong."

" Hey, when I was in first year, I was teased and picked on. Then I met possibly the greatest friends anyone could ever have: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin. See, by the end of the week, you will have made friends. Could I see your time table?"

Her eyes scanned the slip until she met the next day's lessons.

"Tomorrow you have lessons with Professor Lupin. That should be fun. Off you go. If you ever want to talk, Professor Snape and I are always game."

The girl nodded her head, and ran to the tower.

I0I

" You took your time," Snape said as she walked through the door.

" A Gryffindor first year believes she doesn't belong, and that you hate her."

" Would that be Layla Greeve?"

Hermione bobbed her head in a yes.

Severus put the last paper on the pile.

" I'm going to bed." He stated.

Before he left the room, he walked over to Hermione and out a hand on each shoulder. He tilted her head so she could look at him.

" You're doing fine."

IOI


	5. Night Patrol

On Friday, Hermione awoke from a peaceful sleep. She laid her outfit: A navy pencil skirt, a pale blue blouse, navy flats and a set of navy blue robes, on her bed. After a sage and lavender scented bath, she began to change. While she was in the middle of dressing, there was a knock on the door.

" Just a minute" she called.

When she was done, she opened the door. Severus stood in the doorway.

" Could you possibly take the sixth years, fifth years and first years? Also my night patrol tonight?" He asked.

" Of course. I had nothing planned today, other than the first years. But why?"

" Kingsley needs help at the ministry. A memory elixir needs to be delivered to a huge group of Muggles; they apparently saw some idiot casting a Riddikkulus charm. Thanks, Hermione. Here, the plans."

He handed her a slip.

" While they're brewing, could you start on the marking?"

" Sure."

" Thanks again. I have to go now."

He turned on his heel, and disappeared down the corridor.

I0I

While walking to the hall, she read through the plans. Her first hour was free, so she decided to begin marking during that, the sixth years needed to hand in an essay, which Severus was to mark, the seventh years needs to brew Veritiserum, and the first years weren't brewing, but note taking for homework.

Hermione took her seat next to Remus.

" You know, you're not doing to bad at this. I'm impressed. The students all respect you." Complimented Remus.

" I second that point." Squeaked little Flitwick.

" Thanks, Sir."

" No no, Fillius will do!"

Hermione blushed. " Sorry, habits."

IOI

She walked briskly into the classroom. Only a few students sat in the room.

" Ok. Could everyone hand in their essays. We will be brewing the Draught of the Living Death today. You have all the necessary ingredients on you. You have and hour and fifteen minutes. Go."

There was a huge bustle as everyone prepared their potions. Hermione began marking the fifth year papers. If she was to be perfectly honest, they were mostly rubbish. A few were good, but only one met "Outstanding" standard. The other either had " Exceeds Expectations" or " Dreadful." .

There was a tap on the door.

" Come in!" She called.

Several students looked up as Albus Dumbledore walked gracefully into the room.

" Ah, Hermione. Here you are."

He handed her a note:

Dear Hermione Granger.

If you wouldn't mind, could you come to my office

After dinner?

Yours most sincerely,

A.P.W.B Dumbledore.

" Yes of course. I can't stay long, I am taking Severus' night patrol."

" That is fine."

He exited the classroom.

" Time. Clean your cauldrons and go."

IOI

" Ahem"

They ignored her.

" Ahem." She said louder.

They still ignored her.

" OI!"

They all looked up, then scrambled to their seats.

" Thank you! You are to brew a simpler form of Veritiserum. Forty five minutes. Begin!"

Halfway through the brewing, Hermione saw a Slytherin trying to poke extra Porcupine Claws into a Gryffindor's potion.

" Mr Jonson, ten points from Slytherin."

" I haven't done anything. What makes you think you can boss me around, eh?"

Hermione bent over and put both hands on the table, so he had to look directly in her eyes.

" I saw you trying to add extra Claws into Miss Taylor's cauldron. I said ten points from Slytherin. Another five for cheek, and you can attend Professor Mcgonagall's detention tonight. Understand?" Her voice was a low hiss, as ominous as Snape's.

The boy opened his mouth.

" Understand?" She said firmer this time.

" I-uh. Yeah. I mean, yes professor Granger."

" Well good. Time!"

After dinner, Dumbledore beckoned her to follow him.

" Sugar Quill." He spoke to the statue, which hopped aside.

" Sit down, please, Hermione,"

She sat on one of his red, squashy armchairs.

" How has your week been?"

" Fine, Pro-Albus. I've had some cheek of the older students, but other than that, I'm respected, well that's what Remus said, anyway."

" Good, good. May I ask, why were they giving you cheek?"

"They were saying I have no power, and that I'm only a few years older than them. I've given three detentions so far."

" That is all. I believe you have patrol."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave.

" Oh and Hermione? Severus said he is not returning till morning. So I suggest when return to the dungeon at five am, to just sleep."

Hermione nodded yet again.

During her patrol, Hermione saw Mrs Norris. The smokey, scrawny cat circled her legs before walking away. Hermione followed. The cat lead her through several corridors, before stopping in front of a door.

" Hey!"

The sight before her was awful. A group of around five people were crowded around a small girl. She recognised the strawberry blond hair.

" Layla!"

She ran to the girl, who was curled up on the floor. She had bruises running down her pale skin. Her nose was bloody, and her eye was curtained with a big, blue bruise. Hermione saw red.

" All of you, houses now! Detention tomorrow with professor Snape, and fifty points from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Go! Now!"

They all scrambled to the door.

" Come on." She hoisted the little girl up and steadied her against her arm.

IOI

Hermione took the girl to the dungeon. She sat her down at the teachers desk and began riffling through the vast potion shelf. The door swung open.

" Severus?"

" Yes, Hermio- Sweet Merlin! What happened?"

" Bullying happened. Now quit standing there and help me get this damn potion!"

He reached up and selected the correct potion.

"Here." He handed a calming draft to the shaking girl.

She gulped if down and began breathing easier.

Hermione kneeled down and started rubbing the bruise balm over her eye and arms.

" There! Better?"

" Better."

Snape kneeled down next to Hermione.

" Miss Greeve, why were you out of your dorm at three thirty am?"

" The Slytherins told me their Prefect needed me, and I forgot."

She began to cry softly.

" You are not in trouble. If anything, it's my Slytherins who are. Could you return to your dormitory?" He said softly.

" Why are you back early?"

" There wasn't as many Muggles as I had been told, otherwise I wouldn't have returned until about eight."

Hermione nodded. She sat down on the couch next to him. Silent tears ran down her face.

" What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her nearer to him.

" She reminds me of myself!" She sobbed. " I am Muggle-Born and was teased for it. Severus, I was bullied like that." She began to cry harder.

Severus pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her back and muttered comforting words.

" Come on, you. I'm getting you in your room, and you shall sleep. Okay?"

She nodded her head mutely.

He took her to her bed room and rummaged in her draw. He put a T-Shirt and shorts infront of her.

" I'll go out okay."

Minutes later, he had tucked her into her bed. He sat by her while she dozed off. Before leaving, he kissed the top of her head.


	6. Tea At Hagrid's

The next day, Hermione awoke at noon. Groggily, she stumbled into the sitting area, were she found her co-worker reading a large potions volume. She walked back into her room and pulled a Muggle novel. She sat down next to Severus and began reading. Between her chapters, she noticed that Severus wasn't wearing black robes; he was wearing a black t-shirt and trousers.

" Have anything planned today, Hermione?" He asked.

" No. I was thinking of moping around here all day. Maybe see Remus. Or Hagrid." She said lifting her eyes from the book.

" Good. I'll keep you company." He smiled at her.

IOI

Hagrid opened the door. Hermione and Severus stood at the porch.

" 'Mione, Severus! Come in!"

He stood aside and lead them to his vast chairs. They both sat down and gratefully accepted a bucket sized mug of tea.

" 'Ow's your firs' week been, Hermione."

She looked distant.

" Oh, yeah, sorry. It's been good."

" Yeh look like yeh need a pick-me-up, both of yeh."

Hermione wicked as Firewiskey slid down her throat.

" How do you drink that without pain, Severus?"

" I'm used to it. First drink I had of it was probably fifth year."

" Look where that got you."

He mimed slapping her wrist.

" Ah, Hermione, I remember when you was just this tall." Hagrid held a hand around about up to Hermione's elbow.

" Same here. I remember you trying to answer every last question."

They all laughed.

" And our 'Mione figured out that Remus was a lycanthrope before any of the seventh years." Said Hagrid.

" And you secretly brewed polyjuice when you were, what, twelve. Yes I found out about that."

Hermione blushed.

" Yeah, sorry about that."

IOI

"Done!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

" Not quite. You've missed one."

Hermione began to mark the last paper. Grace Hough seamed to think that pufferfish eyes would lessen the effect of skunk spleens.

" Severus, would pufferfish eyes lessen the potency of skunk spleen?"

" No. I told Grace three times that pufferfish eyes worsen anything they are added to."

Hermione finished the last paper and smiled.

" Don't forget you have the second year essays next week. Why don't you prepare for that?"

" Why don't you shut up."

"Cheeky!"

They both laughed.

IOI

" Severus?"

"Yes."

"I've noticed you mostly read potions books."

"And?"

"Here." She handed him one of her Muggle futuristic fantasy novels.

They decided not to go to dinner that night. Instead, they both ate a chicken wrap in the kitchen.

"You honestly look like death warmed up." Severus blurted as they read.

" Gee, thanks! You're no rose petal yourself."

"No, I meant you need to sleep. That night patrol exhausted you."

It was true; Hermione was very tired, and probably had dark purple circles under her eyes.

" Welcome to teacher-hood."

IOI

That night, Hermione had a less peaceful sleep. She just couldn't get into a comfortable position. Her arms felt stiff, her legs felt like jelly, her back ached and her lungs felt restricted.

Eventually, she gave up. She walked into the main room and curled into a ball on the sofa. She began to shiver, forgetting how cold it was in the dungeon.

" Up early, aren't we?"

Hermione beardy lifted her head in acknowledgement.

"You'll catch your death of cold."

He draped a thick, black blanket around her.

" Tomorrow, we will give the Slytherins hell." She said calmly.

" Agreed"

OooooO

A/N: sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in the reviews:)


	7. Plans

"Never have I been disgusted with my own students. Never."

Severus, Hermione and Draco all stood before the entire Slytherin House.

They all looked intimidating. Severus in his black robes and stern expression. Draco in a set of magnificent midnight blue satin robes, his blond hair slick and his grey eyes icy. Hermione in a set of dark green silk, her hair pinned back, her eyes lined dramatically and her shoes. Her wonderful, scary, studded black boots.

"Not only did you bear false stories, you lead a younger student to a brutal beating. If any of you know anything, come forward." Seethed Hermione.

" Now." Hissed Draco.

Only one student came forward. A slender, black haired, blue eyed girl.

" Name." Stated Draco.

"Christie Jeen." She said timidly, her eyes flashing between the faces of her livid teachers.

" Year?" Asked Hermione.

" Fifth."

" A deduction of fifty points will me made. You will serve detention for a month."

"Yes, Sir." She whispered, before running of to the girls dorms.

"Don't even think of playing innocent . I know what you are all thinking. Robert Cross, Helen Jones, Marlene Roberts and Josh Finn, you will all get the same as Miss Jeen. And an owl will be sent home. " said Snape eyed the four students he just called on.

" And don't expect to be going on the next two Hogsmead trips either." Said Hermione before exiting the room. As they closed the door, they heard loud complains. Draco winked at them, before taking a secret passageway into the common room.

Minutes later, he returned, after screaming "Problem?" At the other end of the room.

0I0

A large Tawny Owl scratched at the door. Hermione opened it, and the creature fluttered lightly inside.

" Dumbledore."

The note attached to the owl's leg read:

Dear Severus and Hermione.

There is a staff meeting in my office, eight o'clock sharp.

Albus Dumbledore.

I0I

At quarter to eight, Hermione and Severus made their way to the statue outside the Headmaster's office.

"Acid Pop." Stated Snape.

The figure leapt aside, revealing the winding marble stairs.

Severus rapped twice on the door.

"Come in," called a deep, calm voice.

As they entered the room, they saw that Professors Mcgonnagal, Lupin, Sprout and Flitwick were there. They took their seats, just as the other Professors walked in.

" You're probably guessing why I called you up here." Announced Dumbledore, receiving several nods.

" As you know, Halloween is coming in a few weeks. I have decided to host a Halloween Ball. That is, basically, what this meeting is about. Any ideas to start us off?"

" The students should bring dates, like the Yule ball!" Exclaimed Sinistra.

" Excellent idea! Hermione, could you take notes?" Dumbledore passed her a quill, parchment and a bottle of midnight blue ink.

" I'm sure we could get chocolate and sweets. Maybe muggle and wizarding." Said Remus thoughtfully.

"Ok. Hermione, got that?"

" Yeah."

"The ghosts could pantomime Halloween scenes." Suggested Snape.

"What, like the classic "Nearly Headless Nick's Botched Beheading?" Asked Hermione.

"Precisely. Perhaps we could get that Baron and the Grey Lady to act out some gruesome Shakespeare scene."

"Excellent, excellent!" Said Dumbledore, clapping his hands at his staff's imaginations. "Pippy?" He called.

With a small POP, a small figure, wrapped in a dress the colours of Hufflepuff, appeared in front of them.

"Pippy heard you call, Headmaster." She squeaked.

"Yes, I most certainly did, Pippy," began Dumbledore, kneeling down to face the elf. "I want you to get Wensy to help you put these in the dormitories." He handed her a stack of posters, which he conjured up from Hermione's notes.

"Pippy is trying her best for you, Headmaster. Pippy is going to get Wensy, and do your job for you, Headmaster. Pippy is doing a good job!" She squeaked excitedly.

And with a small POP, she was gone.


	8. Halloween

Halloween was fast approaching. Hermione had already decided on her outfit. Now she needed a date. She already had someone in mind.

"Severus?"

He looked up from his morning coffee.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you could, you know, come to the Halloween ball?" She asked timidly.

"I am already going to the ball." He said, gulping his coffee.

"No, you fool! I meant with me." She looked down to her lap.

"Ok then."

IOI TWO WEEKS LATER IOI

Hermione finished her mascara and smiled happily at the mirror. She had a ghostly pale face, dark, blood red lips, dramatically angled eyeliner, smokey black eyeshadow and long lashes. Her dress was stunning; it was black, and highlighted her best features to the full and made her eyes stand out. It was backless, low-cut and had a slash down the left leg. Her boots were knee length and had buckles and chains up one side.

Severus waited patiently in the hallway. He wore black robes of course. However these were more formal.

He stood up straighter when her door opened.

"You look... Fantastic!" He gasped.

"Thanks. You too." She said shyly.

Severus offered his arm out for her, and she gratefully took it.

IOI

The Hall looked amazing! There were the usual live bats and orange streamers and pumpkins, but added to this were the ghosts. The ghosts each had a scary story or a reenactment to perform. The students all had dates, most of the elder students dancing and the younger chatting and blushing scarlet. Dumbledore had a bright red robe and matching hat, Mcgonagall with her emerald green and Draco in pure white. House elves wondered around offering pumpkin pasties and chocolates to everyone. There were tables dotted around a large, marble floor, in which people were dancing to Muggle songs like "Timewarp".

Hermione spotted her friends at the side of the room and ran to them, not tripping in her platform boots.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna!"

"Hello,Hermione" said Luna dreamily.

They all looked great. Luna had a strapless, knee length sky blue dress, with as flowing skirt and a cornflower headpiece.

Harry wore a grey muggle suit but had an orange tie.

Ron had a fine set of deep purple robes, with bronze buttons, and a huge grin pasted on his face.

Ginny had a pale pink sparkling dress, finishing two inches above the knee. Her hair fell in loose curls, flaming down her back.

"Mione?" Asked Ron. "Why a are you with Snape?"

As if on cue, Severus strolled over to the scene. He looked from his apprentice to Weasley. He practically could see the daggers flying from her eyes.

"Come on, Granger. Lupin wants to see you over there."

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her trance.

Minutes later, they arrived just on the edge of the hall.

"Why'd you do that?" She exploded.

"What, called you Granger and acting hostile? That was so Weasley didn't cause a scene." He said calmly.

IOI

He didn't know what he was doing. He took her hand and she took his. They began waltzing. Eventually, Hermione leaned on his chest, with her ear over his heart, feeling his steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, protecting her.


	9. Christmas

It had been almost three months since Hermione became an apprentice. Every student now respected her, and Layla, the small, strawberry blond Gryffindor first year had made several friends.

Hogwarts that morning woke to icy wind and a thick blanket of snow. Hermione shivered as she pulled her thick black dressing gown around herself.

"How do you even survive in winter, Severus?" She asked one particularly chilly November morning.

"I put up heat barriers at winter, and take them off in the summer." He replied, swigging coffee.

"You're going to have the Fourth Years brew an O.W.L level Headache Soother today. Hopefully, none of them spill the potion this time." He said pointedly. One of the Fourth Years, a Ravenclaw girl named Patty James, had spilled an unfinished Muscle Relief potion on her arms, and was sent to the hospital wing with fingers that had lengthened to the size of carrots.

"Reminds me of Longbottom." He said to himself.

"Of Neville." She corrected him. She had given up on calling Draco "Malfoy" , and hated it when Severus treated Neville like a First year.

IOI

A gasp echoed through the dungeon. A small, green fire danced over the cauldron of Patty James. Hermione was not surprised.

"Er, ok everyone. Class dismissed, just do t forget your Christmas work. " she said the the class. They all rushed out of the door Like there was no tomorrow.

She called down her quarters for her co-worker, who marched down the small corridor.

"Oh, for heavens' sake, Hermione. It's a fire." He said.

"Well, why don't you try putting it out, then!"

He wave his wand, and muttered"Auquamenti". The charm didn't work.

Eventually, he gave up and mumbled a series of muffled words, that sounded more like syllables. The fire put itself out, leaving behind clouds of violet smoke.

"Patty James." She said ,shaking her head.

"The absolute dunderhead." He answered.

IOI

Christmas Eve was a joyful event. The teachers all gathered in the staff room, which had been decorated with fairies, and had little house elves running around. A table was laid with butterbeer, firewhiskey and a huge assortment of treats.

Hermione had abandoned her wizarding robes, and chose to go instead in a red dress, with gold buttons. Everyone laughed and sang Muggle and wizard carols, danced and ate at least three of every food item on the table.

That night, Hermione lay in bed, smiling to herself. She was doing well at Hogwarts. After about half an hour of thinking, she closed her eyes and dreamed of Christmas.

IOI

Severus sat at his desk for quite a while. He was assessing his co-worker. Her standard was extremely good. She had to stay another year. He flashed a quick smile to himself, before climbing into bed in search of a dreamless night.

IOI

Hermione awoke to a tapping on her door.

"Come in." She called tiredly, rubbing her eyes ( a habit she had picked up from Ginny.)

"Merry Christmas!" Said Severus. Hermione stared in bewilderment. Severus Snape, Excited? About Christmas? The world was coming to an end for sure.

"Merry Christmas." She replied, yawning into her hand.

"The house-elves delivered the presents into the living room this year, come on. Up!"

"You realise you sound like a giddy puppy, right?"

She slid out from the warm sheets and the cold air of the morning hit her like a brick. She pulled her dressing gown over herself and found instant warmth. Slipping on her Gryffindor slippers, she followed Severus to the sitting room, were a small tree, studded with green and red decorations, met her eyes. They began opening their goodies. The first present, a small box wrapped in silver paper, had a tag with Ron's handwriting:

Dear 'Mione,

Merry Christmas. I bet it's cold in the dungeon!

Love from Ron

She smiled and tore open the smooth paper. A small black box with a necklace inside. A necklace of a feather, with the words "Swish and Flick" engraved into it.

"Why swish and flick?" Asked Severus, putting his new potions book down.

"In first year charms, we were learning that, and I got the spell to work."

He nodded. She turned to another package. From Harry this time. She opened it to find another Muggle a sci-fi novel.

Dear Hermione,

I thought you'd like this one.

Love Harry.

Her next gift was from Remus. This year, he had given her a charm bracelet, with a wolf, a dog, a stag and an otter shaped charm. The card read:

To Hermione,

You're doing well! Merry Christmas!

Love from Remus and Teddy.

Next to Teddy's signature, was a wonky kiss. Hermione giggled, and imagined Remus compromising with Teddy (he had never met him, but Teddy was more like his uncle Padfoot than anyone.)

Ginny had given Hermione a gorgeous, green dress with a silver belt.

Dear Mione,

I hope you like this, I thought the colour'd look nice on you.

From Ginny.

PS: Mum's invited you, Snape, Dumbledore, Mcgonagal and Remus round for Christmas. If George offers you any sweets, DON'T EAT THEM!

Hermione understood were Ginny was coming from. Last time she ate a Weasley sweet, she had a purple hand and green hair.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagal waited for them in the entrance hall, accompanied by Draco and Neville.

"We got notes of Ginny." Said Neville.

"Cool."

The all apparated in pairs: Dumbledore and Neville, Mcgonagal and Draco and Snape and Hermione. Hermione landed flat on her face, in the cold, shimmering snow outside the Burrow.

"Not that graceful, eh Miss Granger?" Asked Severus in a mock stern voice.

"Oh, shut it, you old bat. It's Christmas! Have some fun!" She replied, rushing to the door of The Burrow, her gifts in her arms.

"Hermione, dear, it's nice to see you! Everyone's in the living room. "

Hermione waited in the doorway for her co-worker. It was hilarious seeing Snape being crushed in one of Molly Weasley's hugs.

"You know you'll never hear the end of this!" She warned jokingly.

He mimed swatting at her, but chuckled nonetheless.

They both walked into the living room. Remus was sat on the floor with Teddy on his knee and Harry sitting next to him. Teddy's hair flashed red and green and gold, like the colours on the tree. George and Ginny were grinning evilly over a box of suspicious looking sweets. Bill and Charlie were playing exploding snap, Bill losing spectacularly. Mr Weasley was talking rather fast and excitedly about some muggle contraption to a very pregnant Fleur, who smiled and nodded, apparently very interested. Ron, who was chatting to Angelina, George's girlfriend, walked over to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Hello to you to, Ron. Merry Christmas everyone!" She giggled, pulling away.

A chorus of "Merry Christmas" echoed through the living room, as they began exchanging gifts. This year, Hermione had given a Quidditch book to Harry, a new broom care kit to Ron, perfume for Fleur, a wild shade of pink lipstick to Ginny, Muggle joke books to George, hair products to Angelina (she was forever complaining about how her hair always puffed up), chocolate and books for Remus, a Muggle plumbing book for Mr Weasley, a Muggle cook book for Molly, and for Teddy, three stuffed animals: a stag, a shaggy, black dog and a grey-brown wolf. she had cleverly missed out a certain rat, but no one needed to say that.

Teddy gurgled at his new toys, and with his chubby, baby arms, hugged them tightly to his chest.

"Thank you, Hermione." Whispered Remus.

"I thought he could have some of his Daddy at full moon, and his Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Prongs all the time." She replied.

"Thanks." He said again.

"He's not the only one who needs his friends." She stated, then left, leaving the message sink into Remus.

OOO

After a marvellous Christmas Dinner and ice cream, treacle tart and chocolate cake, everyone gathered once again in the living room.

"Ok, Weasleys! Our family tradition is to have one Weasley son do something Christmas-y." Began Bill.

"So I charmed this room to magically sprout mistletoe anywhere." Finished George cheerily.

Ginny , who hadn't been listening at the time, walked across the room to grab a glass of water. Only, she couldn't move. Nor could Harry.

"Uh-oh, Little Sis. Looks like you have to give Harry a kissy-kissy!" Said Charlie, mocking Peevs' tone.

"Easy !" She exclaimed and kissed Harry. Over the course of the hour, Severus still hadn't returned to the living room. He was helping Molly to, of course, avoid the celebration. During the hour, George and Fleur kissed, Ginny got stuck under the stuff with Neville AND Draco and Hermione couldn't move from her seat. Next to Percy.

"Oh, you wouldn't." She hissed.

"We would!" George, Bill and Charlie all chorused.

"But-but-but..." Percy stammered; He'd had a crush on Hermione for a while now.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just get it over with!" She said, lightly kissing him. His ears and cheeks glowed scarlet.

Percy then ran from the room, leaving Hermione roaring with laughter. Teddy was playing with his new teddies until now, when he dropped of to sleep in Remus' lap. Fleur took him upstairs into the cot (Remus often brought Teddy along when he came).

IOI

Ron held a bunch of mistletoe above Hermione.

"Ronald! That's cheating!" She mock scolded.

"You know the rules, 'Mione!" He said, winking.

She caught his lips with hers, and as they broke apart, Severus walked into the room. He locked eyes with Hermione for five seconds before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

IOI

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed on the camped in Ginny's room, trying to imitate her deep, steady breaths. She was incapable of this and silently crept out of the room, casting a silencing charm around her for good measure. George had told her about the squeaky floorboard on the third step on the final staircase. Lucky.

She sneaked into the living area, only to find Severus sitting on the couch, tear trails staining his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's just... Seeing you with him... Lily..." He mumbled, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's ok, Sev. Look, I was saving your gift until last. I think you might like it." She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and muttered a quick summoning charm. A book-shaped package wrapped in deep purple paper whizzed over to her. She caught it skilfully and handed it to him.

A small, leather bound book was revealed after the paper was ripped away. It had the crest of both Gryffindor and Slytherin etched onto the front. The pages were of thick parchment, and each had a picture on it.

"I asked Harry, Remus, Albus and Minerva if they had any pictures of you and Lily. I put the separate ones together, and Remus revived their movement. I found half of these in a box of student photos in Minerva's filing cabinet. I didn't know you were Slytherin Prefect."

"I was."

"Check the very last page for me..." She trailed off.

The last page had a picture of Severus and Hermione, both smiling for their teacher identification photo (and to be framed in Albus's office, but that's his secret.) underneath, an ornate hand had written "The Gryffindor Apprentice &amp; The Slytherin Potions Master"

Severus was speechless. This was the most beautiful gift he had ever been given.

"I-I didn't get you anything." He said.

"That's fine."

"But I want to give you this."

His lips met hers.


	10. Respected

New Year's Eve came with partying (and a lot of firewhiskey) for the teachers at Hogwarts. Hermione and Severus, who both chose to drink butterbeer, stayed more to the side of the festivities. Minerva, who had downed only a glass of the fiery drink, came over and sat by the pair.

"Hermione, I must say, you have made quite an impressive apprentice. Severus has agreed to letting you help around all of his classes, instead of the first four year groups." she beamed as she uttered her last sentence.

"Well, that's great! I mean, I still have access to my friends and I don't mind teaching, so, yes. I'll help in all potions lessons. And, Severus, on the bright side for you, you can split half of your marking with me, and get some actual sleep!" She nudged him playfully in the stomach.

"Leave off, you. Speaking of marking, I have to get back. I'll count down to midnight from my quarters." He raised and stalked away, his robes billowing as he escaped the room.

Hermione just chuckled and straightened her black, knee length dress. Just then, a rather drunk Horace Slughorn made his way over to her.

"Miss-hic-Granger! I-hic-hear you're the-hic-potions apprentice. How are you-hic-holding up with Severus?"

"Fine, just fine, Horace! I'm getting off now. See you, preferably, when you aren't as drunk as my Aunt Lizzy was last Christmas." She uttered the last part to herself.

OoO

Severus sat flicking through the book Hermione had given him at Christmas. One particular picture (when he and Lily were by the lake) made his heart thud. Her smile reminded him of Hermione's. Her eyes lit up, like fireworks exploding within them. He shook his head, attempting to rid it of Hermione. They wouldn't budge.

When she came down at five to midnight, he still had the book, closed in his lap.

"Severus, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She chuckled. "Come on, we count down soon!"

She pulled him gently up from his seat. He carved a magical window in one of the walls, so that they could see the sky. An emerald number five appeared, closely followed by a scarlet four, a yellow three and a sapphire two. The last number was silver. When it disappeared, fireworks went off, making the words " Happy New Year" in red, yellow, green and blue swirling writing.

"Happy new year, Hermione..." he said.

OoO

That night, Hermione lay awake in bed, thinking about everything.

"I think to much!" She whispered to herself, before turning to lie on her stomach.

OoO

Severus' birthday rolled around with quiet celebration. All of the students were back now, so there was little time for a full out party, not that he wanted one. He had received yet another pair of socks from Albus.

"I swear, that man is crazy."

Hermione and Remus had recently been to Hogsmead, and had gotten him a basket of chocolate and several books.

OoO

The end of January brought a very rainy February. Valentine's Day was a nightmare for both of them; Dumbledore had brought back Lockhart's tradition of some magical creature dressed as cupids. This year, they were elves, who popped up in front of you with cheery smiles as they presented you with your gifts.

At breakfast, a house elf named Tik presented her with three cards and a letter, including some of Shakespeare's sonnet 18. Remus had received a box of heart shaped, glittering chocolate, and a girl from Ravenclaw kept looking over and blushing. Albus had received a little hand mirror from the Weasleys, which shouted things if you looked into it.

"Truly spiffing, old bean! Your beard looks as clean as snow."

A book lay in front of Severus' space, titled: How To Charm Your Witch. A Guide To Making Yourself The Most Romantic Wizard In The Building.

He glared between the book and Remus. He knew he'd gotten it for him.

OoO

During seventh year potions, a little house elf with pink wings and blue eyes popped in front of the desk.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, what now?" Growled Snape.

"Please, mister, I is Flicky, and I is carrying things for Missy!" She turned to Hermione and said.

"Is you wanting Flicky to read the aloud, Missy?"

Hermione nodded.

The elf cleared her throat.

" You are to me, like quidditch is to Ben,

Your hair is lovely and curly,

Your eyes are that striking chocolate brown.

Your smile is that of an Angels,

Your teeth pearly white.

You make us all feel fuzzy,

Like a Pygmy Puff.

Yours, Adam, Louis, Jamie, David &amp; Milo."

Several Slytherins had their heads in their hands, the visible skin bright red.

"Class dismissed." Ordered Severus just as the bell went off. The boys who sent the note escaped the room like they had a horntail behind them.

"You, my friend, are definitely respected.

"Severus, there's a difference between respected and fancied."


	11. Proposal

It was the half term holiday and Hermione was in the middle of marking the Hufflepuff fifth year's common antidotes homework. She looked up briefly when Severus entered the room, his wand in one hand, a pile of homework in the other. His wand was magically holding up two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He set one down in front of his assistant and sat at his desk. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her eyes darting back and forth on the pages. She dipped her quill in the red marking ink ready to write an 'E' on the corner, when Severus said, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She said, not looking up from the parchment.

"Your name."

"Yes, Severus. My name. I'm very aware that I have a name. Hermione Jean Granger." She looked back down to the marking, writing a 'T' on Adam Lilley's work.

"I don't like it." He said as she finished the last sheet.

"Oh, charming."

"It doesn't suit you."

"Which part?"

"Granger."

He walked away to his quarters, leaving Hermione stunned.

"Severus Snape you get here right now, or I will personally blow that door up!" She yelled.

He opened the door a crack. "Let me in." She instructed. He stepped aside. His walls were stacked with books. His bed was ornate and black, with velvety covers. He had a desk, an armchair and a door, which she presumed was his bathroom.

"Why don't you think Granger is a good surname?"

"Because. It should be different. Your last name should be Snape."

She was stunned. He had basically just asked her to marry him.

"Hermione Granger, will you-will you marry me?"

He got on one knee, and pulled a small black box, containing a silver ring. Simple and elegant.

Tears were streaming down her face. After her nasty brake up with Ron, she hadn't known what to do. Until now.

"Yes. I will."

She hugged him tightly before he pulled her face up in front of his. He kissed her passionately.

"You really are beautiful, you know." He whispered.

OooO

AN: that is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Review what you think of the story so far, and what was your favourite part?


	12. Epilogue

Hermione and Severus bid goodnight to their three children. Their twins, Nymphadora Minerva and Remus Albus were twelve year old troublemakers, who often served detention with their head of houses, Flitwick and Severus. The eldest of the three, Alexandra Lily, was the Ravenclaw prefect in sixth year. She was often in the library, much like her mother, but when she asked to take even more subjects than Hermione did, the answer was a very firm 'No'. They each looked like the perfect blend of their parents. Nymphadora had dark eyes, who,e Remus had coffee-brown. They both had Hermione's brown hair, although Remus had managed to tame his, while Nymphadora totally gave up on the task. The twins often found being in different houses difficult. Nymphadora was in the Dungeons while Remus was in the second highest Tower. Remus was the Ravenclaw keeper at age twelve, and had fallen off his broom multiple times, resulting in several broken bones. Nymphadora wasn't on the Quidditch team; instead she played chess, often playing with Professor Malfoy or his son, who Hermione suspected she was in a relationship with. Alexandra was almost the exact opposite of her younger siblings. She took more of Severus' looks than the twins, who both only really had his ears. She had long, sleek black hair, which fell down her back, almost reaching her waist. It was often tied in a smooth ponytail, but sometimes she'd braid it elegantly. Her eyes where almond shaped dark orbs, sort punted by thick, long lashes. She was looked up to by the majority of the first years, who she helped to classes and showed them which books they needed for certain homework tasks. She sometimes visited Professor Lupin after class, and he helped her with her work, in which she often got stressed about.

"Who'd have thought we would end up together?" Asked Hermione before they went to sleep themselves.

"I don't know, but to this day, I still think Albus was playing matchmaker when he wanted me to employ you." He joked.

"I still can't get over the fact that we've had three children, and none of them got your nose." She said.

"Oi, quiet, you."

"Oh, shut it yourself, my potions master."

"Same to you, my Gryffindor Apprentice."

**OoO**

**AN: and that is the end of The Gryffindor Apprentice! I hope you enjoyed the story. PM or review your thoughts about the story**.

**Also, I have a new community, for SickFics. If you want to be part of the staff and/or have any SickFics for it (Harry potter SickFics) just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: The marvellous J.K Rowling owns the HP universe. We on write fanfiction about it. **


End file.
